yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
MKK/25-50
MKK: MKK2 :MKK/25-50 *MC/31# İşlenmesi memnu olan şeyin istenmesi dahi memnu olur. *MC/32# Adet muhakkemdir. *MC/33# Nâsın istimali bir hüccettir ki, anınla amel vacip olur. *MC/34# Adeten mümteni olan şey, hakikaten mümteni gibidir. *MC/35# Ezmanın tegayyürü ile ahkâmın tegayyürü inkâr olunamaz. *MC/36# Âdetin delaletiyle mana-yı hakikî terk olunur. *MC/37# Âdet ancak, muttarit yahut galip oldukta muteber olur. *MC/38# İtibar gaalib-i şayia olup nadire değildir. *MC/39# Örfen maruf olan şey, şart kılınmış gibidir. *MC/40# Beynettüccar maruf olan şey, aralarında meşrut gibidir. *MC/41# Örf ile tayin nass ile tayin gibidir. *MC/42# Vücudda bir şeye tabi olan, hükümde dahi ona tabi olur. *MC/43# Tabi olan şeye ayrıca hüküm verilmez. *MC/44# Bir şeye malik olan kimse, o şeyin zarûriyyatından olan şeye dahi malik olur. *MC/45# Asıl sakıt oldukta, fer’i dahi sakıt olur. *MC/46# Asıl sabit olmadığı halde fer’in sabit olduğu vardır. *MC/47# Mâni ve muktezi tearuz edince mâni takdim olunur. *MC/48# Sakıt olan şey avdet etmez. *MC/49# Bir şey bâtıl oldukta anın zımnındaki şey de batıl olur. *MC/50# Aslın ibkâsı (veya îfası) kabil olmadığı hâlde bedeli îfâ olunur. Doğru Madde başlıklı Bağlantılı maddeler Madde 25 - Bir zarar kendi misliyle izâle olunamaz. MC. MC/26, MC/27, MC/28, MC/29, MC/31, MC/965, MC/1141, MC/1288, MC/1312.; TCK 49-50, 516/4; TBK 52 Madde 26 - Zarar-ı âmmı def için zarar-ı has ihtiyâr olunur. MC. MC/20, MC/27, MC/28, [MC/29<, MC/1325. Madde 27 - Zarar-ı eşedd zarar-ı ehaf ile izâle olunur. MC. MC/25, MC/26, MC/20, MC/902, MC/906, MC/1044, MC/1224, MC/1440.; TMK. 656, 661 vd. Madde 28 - iki fesâd te'âruz etdikde ehaffí irtikâb ile a'zamının çaresine bakılır. MC. MC/20, MC/25, MC/26, MC/27, MC/29, MC/902.; TMK. 656, 661 vd. Madde 29 - Ehven-i şerreyn ihtiyâr olunur.MC. MC/21, MC/22, MC/26, MC/27, MC/28, MC/902.; TMK. 656, 661 vd. Madde 30 - Def'-i mefâsid celb-i menâfi'den evlâdır. Madde 31 -Zarar bi-kadari'l-imkân def olunur. MC. MC/28, MC/29, MC/30, MC/532, MC/533.; TMK. 656 ve 661. Bu maddede bahsedilen kıyas, İslâm Huküku'nun ana kaynaklarından birisidir. Bibliyografi Ali Haydar, Mecelle şerhi, 1/67, Ömer Nasuhi, Hukûk-l İslâmiye, 1/171, vd. Zeydan, age. sil. vd. Madde 32 - Hâcet umûmî olsun husûsî olsun zarûret menzilesine tenzîl olunur. Bey ' bili-vefânın tecvîzi bu kabîldendir ki Buhara ahâlîsinde borç tekessür etdikçe görülen ihtiyaç üzerine bu mu'âmele mer'iyyü'l-icrâ olmuştur.MC. MC/21, MC/118, MC/205, MC/213, MC/396, MC/420. Madde 33 - Iztırar gayrın hakkını ibtâl etmez.Binâen-alâ-zâlik bir adam aç kalıb da birinin ekmeğini yese ba'dehû kıymetini vermesi lazım gelir.MC. MC/400, MC/1007.; TCK: 49-50/4; TBK. 52 Madde 34 - Alması memnû' olan şeyin vermesi dahi memnû' olur.TCK 64 67 MC MC/35 tbk 50 Madde 35 - İşlenmesi memnû' olan şeyin istenmesi dahi memnû' olur.TCK 64-67.; TBK 50.; MC. MC/34, MC/1818. Madde 36 - Âdet muhakkemdir.Yani hükm-i şer'iyi isbât için örf ve âdet hakem kılınır. Gerek âmm olsun ve gerek hâs olsun. MC. MC/37, MC/38, MC/39, MC/40, MC/41, MC/42, MC/43, MC/44, 45, MC/230, MC/251, MC/291, MC/450, MC/460, MC/469, MC/574, MC/575, MC/576, MC/1340, MC/1790, MC/188, MC/354, MC/495, MC/555, MC/622, MC/829.; TMK. 1/1, 590/11, 592/281, 285, 420, 423. Madde 37 - Nâsın isti'mâli bir hüccetdir ki anınla amel vâcib olur. I'MK ı; MC. MC/36, MC/168, MC/389, MC/495. Madde 38 - Âdeten mümteni' olan şey hakîkaten mümteni' gibidir.MC. MC/36, MC/37, MC/39, MC/40, MC/1589, MC/1629. Madde 39 - Ezmanın tegayyürü ile ahkâm'ın tagayyürü inkâr olunamaz.MC. MC/36, MC/37, MC/38, MC/40, MC/244, MC/326, MC/596, MC/1716. Madde 40 - Âdetin delâletiyle ma'ânîy-ı hakîkî terk olunur.MC. MC/12, MC/36, MC/37, MC/38, MC/39, MC/61, MC/82, MC/912, MC/1584.; TMK ı, 2.; TBK. 18 Madde 41- Âdet ancak muttarid yâhut galip oldukda mu'teber olur.MC. MC/36, MC/37, MC/38, MC/39, MC/40, MC/42, MC/240.; TMK ı Madde 42 - İ'tibâr galib-i şâyi'adır, nâdire değildir.MC. MC/41, MC/987.; TMK ı; HUMK 238 Madde 43 - Örfe ma'rûf olan şey şart kılınmış gibidir.TMK 1; TTK ı; MC. MC/36, MC/37, MC/41, MC/42, MC/461, MC/563, MC/596, MC/871 Madde 44 - Beyne't-tüccâr ma'rûf olan şey beynlerinde meşrût gibidir.MC. MC/36, MC/37, MC/38, MC/790, MC/1463.; TMK 1/1, 2; TBK 18 Madde 45 - Örf ile ta'yîn nass ile ta'yîn gibidir,MC. MC/43, MC/44, MC/527, MC/528, MC/816, MC/1498, MC/1499.; TMK ı Madde 46 - Mâni' ve muktazi teâruz etdikde mâni' takdîm olunur.Binâen-alâ-zâlik bir adam borçlusu yedinde merhûn olan malını âhara satamaz.MC. MC/337, MC/350, MC/397, MC/96-MC/1192, MC/590-MC/1725, MC/756-MC/1192-MC/747, MC/1192-MC/1197, MC/1598-MC/1601. Madde 47 - Vücudda bir şeye tâbi' olan hükümde dahi ana tâbi' olur. tılmış olur. MC. MC/48, MC/50, MC/236, MC/903.; TMK. 619-622 Madde 48 - Tâbi' olan şeye ayrıca hüküm verilmez. Meselâ bir hayvanın karnındaki yavrusu ayrıca satılamaz.MC. MC/47, MC/216, MC/224, MC/856.; TMK. 619-622 Madde 49 - Bir şeye mâlik olan kimse ol şeyin zarûriyyâtmdan olan şeye dahi mâlik olur. Meselâ, bir hâneyi satın alan kimse ana mûsil olan tarîka dahi mâlik olur.MC. MC/232, MC/1194 Madde 50 - Asıl sâkıt oldukda fer' dahi sâkıt olur.MC. MC/81, MC/661, MC/662, MC/1527, MC/1530 English Article 25. An injury cannot be removed by the commission of a similar injury. ● Article 26. A private injury is tolerated in order to ward off a public injury. The prohibition from practice of an incompetent physician is derived from this principle. ● Article 27. Severe injury is removed by lesser injury. ● Article 28. In the presence of two evils, the greater is avoided by the commission of the lesser. ● Article 29. The lesser of the two evils is preferred. ● Article 30. Repelling an evil is preferable to securing a benefit. ● Article 31. Injury is removed as far as possible. ● Article 32. Any want, whether of a public or private nature, is so dealt with as to meet the exigencies of the case. The validity of sale subject to a right of redemption is of this nature. The inhabitants of Bokhara having fallen badly into debt, this procedure was put into operation in order to meet the exigencies of the case. ● Article 33. Necessity does not invalidate the right of another. Consequently, if a hungry person eats bread belonging to another, such person must later pay the value thereof. ● Article 34. A thing which may not be taken may also not be given. ● Article 35. It is forbidden to request the performance of a prohibited act. ● Article 36. Custom is an arbitrator; that is to say, custom, whether public or private, may be invoked to justify the giving of judgement. ● Article 37. Public usage is conclusive evidence and action must be taken in accordance therewith. ● Article 38. A thing which it is customary to regard as impossible is considered to be impossible in fact. ● Article 39. It is an accepted fact that the terms of law vary with the change in the times. ● Article 40. In the presence of custom no regard is paid to the literal meaning of a thing. ● Article 41. Effect is only given to custom where it is of regular occurrence or when universally prevailing. ● Article 42. Effect is given to what is of common occurrence; not to what happens infrequently. ● Article 43. A matter recognised by custom is regarded as though it were a contractual obligation. ● Article 44. A matter recognised by merchants is regarded as being a contractual obligation between them. ● Article 45. A matter established by custom is like a matter established by law. ● Article 46. When prohibition and necessity conflict, preference is given to the prohibition. Consequently, a person may not sell to another a thing which he has given to his creditor as security for debt. ● Article 47. An accessory which is attached to an object in fact is also attached to it is law. Consequently, when a pregnant animal is sold, the young in its womb is sold with it. ● Article 48. An accessory to an object cannot be dealt with separately.yvT A Example: The young in an animal's womb cannot be sold separately. ● Article 49. The owner of a thing held in absolute ownership is also the owner of the things indispensable to the enjoyment of such thing.yvT K Example: A person who buys a house is also owner of the road leading to it. ● Article 50. If the principle fails, the accessory also fails. Arabic Eski hurufumuzla Kategori:MKK Kategori:MECELLE Kategori:Mecelle Kategori:Mecelle-i Ahkam-ı Adliye Kategori:Mecelle-i Ahkâm-ı Adliye Kategori:Mecellenin Külli Kaideleri Kategori:Hukukun Temel Prensipleri Kategori:The maxims of the prejudence Kategori:Maxims Kategori:Hukukun temel kaideleri Kategori:Hukun Temel İlkeleri